A bicycle has to be dimensioned such that it fits the morphology of its user. In most cases, the salesperson uses his know-how without relying on any particular technical means. He simply checks that his client has a satisfactory position on the bicycle.
Bicycles made for frequent use are manufactured from industrially produced parts that are assembled in a craftsman-like manner. The manufacturer measures the user and selects the best suited parts from among the existing parts, on the basis of tables. The mobile parts such as the handlebar and saddle are then fitted to the user.
Despite these measures, it has become apparent that, when this sport is practised intensively, it is desirable to determine the dimensions of the bicycle even more precisely. These dimensions can be determined, by antropometry, for example by means of the apparatus disclosed in Swiss Patent No. CH 1983/99, entitled “Antropometric Measuring Device”, and/or by means of a dynamometric bicycle such as that marketed by Ergomotion, Lugano, Switzerland by the name of “DynaOne”. By this method, it is possible to determine the optimum dimensions of the bicycle. However, it is not easy to guarantee such dimensions during assembly of series produced constituent parts and even during made-to-measure manufacture.